Promise? Promise
by JinlaJin
Summary: You knew that this was going to happen one day. You just couldn't accept it. -OC is reader but I couldn't find it in characters-


Bruno Buccellati was one of the most kindest people I'll ever met. Despite I accidentally spilling coffee over him while being in a rush to head to work, he still brought me another cup. It wasn't everyday you get to meet a person like him.

I called my work place, telling them i couldn't make it to work. I hung up and brought him to the tailor shop to have his shirt cleaned and brought him a spare shirt. I smiled, giggling slightly at how the shirt didn't match his patterned pants.

He smiled softly at me and thanked me for the purchase despite refusing the offer minutes ago. We talked for the rest of the day at a cafe nearby. We exchanged numbers and the day after that, we grew closer to each other.

And I'll have to assume yourself lucky to have him as my boyfriend. He confessed to me on July 11th, 1999.

"When I first set my eyes on you that day, I knew you were my one significant other, mi amore." He said to me. Those words hold on to me to this day.

We were happy together, even if he worked for the mafia and was usually gone on missions that could prove life threatening. He always came back.

On one particular rainy day, he said to me, "I... I have this mission ahead of me. I just need to tell you this. I may not be able to come back alive." I stared at him flabbergasted.

"Caro... Please don't say that. You always go to dangerous missions and come back. This one shouldn't be any different." I said, different emotions rising inside me.

"I know, amore. But this one involves the boss of passione and far more dangerous enemies than I've ever faced." He said, looking down at me in sorrow, rubbing my cheek to comfort me. I felt slight anger, "then don't go! There's other capos to do that mission themselves! Right?" I rose my voice slightly, tears blurring my vision. He smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't refuse this, cara. You know the rules. Refuse and pay the price." He uttered, wiping a tear away from my cheek. I looked down at the floor, downcast. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them, facing Bruno.

"... Please promise me one thing." I started, he looked at me, awaiting my next response.

"Please promise you'll come back alive and well." I whispered, hugging him. I felt him flinch, hesitating a bit, before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I promise, my love." He spoke. The hug lasted a full minute, before we departed.

"I have to go now, I'm sorry that I said any of that before." Bruno voiced, giving me a longing kiss. I pulled away, kissing his cheek.

"It's okay." I muttered, not knowing what else to say. Bruno turned away slowly, making his way to the front door. I watched his figure walk closer to the door, before I ran up to him and took hold of his hand. He looked over and stopped his steps, gazing at my shaking body.

"I-I.." I stopped. Looking at his blue eyes. "love you Bruno, never forget that." I uttered, looking up at him with glassy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed again. His eyes smiled as be gave me a wide smile.

"I love you too, love." I let go of his hands and watched him open the door and exit to the raining outdoors, walking to a black car, which the rest of his group was at. I gazed at his defined back. He gave one last long look at me and waved. I gave a little smile and wave back.

"I'll see you soon!" He yelled over the rainy droplets of water hitting the ground. I felt all sadness leave me and yelled back, "I'll see you!" Bruno entered the car and I watched the car drive through the wet streets of Naples.

Two weeks later.

I stood, looking down at the coffin being brought down. My eyes were red and full of tears. I looked the the name on the tombstone.

Bruno Buccellati

1980-2000

A man with a heart of gold. May he rest in peace with his close ones.

I sniffled, grief-stricken with the desire to yell and scream in agony at the heavens for taking my love away. I fluttered my eyes closed, blinking rapidly to get rid of of the rain droplets that landed on my lashes. I glanced at the man that was with Bruno in his final moments, Giorno Giovanna. He was gloomy. He stared down at Bruno's coffin, not saying a word.

I would lash out at him for not being able to protect him during the battle, but I knew that wouldn't be wise, Giorno was also fighting for his life, to protect the daughter of that damned previous boss. I couldn't be angry for something that would've been inevitable. I looked away from him and continued to look at the coffin that covered the deceased body of the love of my life. I then looked up at the grey clouds, tears streaming down my face.

"Y-You may have broken the promise my love, but its o-okay. Maybe it was too selfish of m-me to give such a burden to you." I croaked out, crouching down to drop the flowers down to the top of his coffin.

"I miss you... You know that?" I whispered, heart heavy. I stood up, weakly and stumbling a bit. I hugged myself, remembering all those fond memories of him and I, shuddering. I waited as they buried him. After they finished, people said their goodbyes to Bruno and slowly left. After their farewells, only Giorno and a few of his comrades and I stood. I walked to the gravestone and placed a bouquet of roses. I walked past Giorno and bid my farewells to them silently. I walked towards the deserted forest near the cemetery, entering the forlorn woods.

I'll be seeing you soon, my love.


End file.
